The femur end implant includes a femur end joint portion, a hollow portion connected to the end joint portion and a tubular shell integral with the hollow portion and having a generally cylindrical passage that receives a femur shaft and has an adjustable inside diameter for compressing the femur shaft radially and holding the femur end joint portion in an axially and angularly fixed position relative to the femur shaft.
Bones of the human skeleton are broken from time to time. Bones also wear out or fail due to a number of factors, such as mineral and vitamin deficiency, side effects of drugs, hard use, arthritis and other factors, both known and unknown.
Repair of the human skeleton has made significant advances in recent years. The Egyptians learned how to set some broken bones so that they could grow back together and function like they did prior to the injury. Today, artificial joints are available for hips, knees, shoulders, and wrists. It is also possible to repair some finger joints.
Skeletal injuries which change the length of some bones can be repaired in some cases. Doctors successfully make bone grafts using bone pieces from a donor individual. A splint disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,446 issued Aug. 28, 2001, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, can be used to return a femur to its original length when a section of the bone is destroyed or missing. A similar splint could be used on the tibia and fibula of the lower leg as well as on the humerus, ulna and radias of the arm. Hip joints that are currently used, when the oblique neck of the femur is weak, have a ball joint member connected to a metal shank. The metal shank, in some joint designs, is inserted into an axial bore formed in the upper end of the femur and anchored by an adhesive. In other joint designs, the metal shank is attached to an outside surface of the femur shaft by screws. The initial connection between the metal shank and the femur shaft works well and lasts several years if the femur shaft is in good condition at the time of implantation. The metal shank and ball joint members sometimes fail after several years of use. There are individuals that have had multiple implant replacements. During replacement of a broken joint implant in a bone such as the femur, the depth of the axial bore in the femur shaft must be bored a little deeper and a portion of the upper end of the shaft must be removed in order to obtain a satisfactory connection between the implant and the shank. When the femur shaft and the shank are connected to each other by screws, it may also be necessary to shorten the femur shaft somewhat. In both cases, the person receiving the implant ends up with a short leg. A short leg makes walking somewhat difficult. A more serious problem with a short leg is the long-term detrimental effect on other parts of the skeleton, such as the spine. Problems with the skeletal portion of the human body result in soft tissue problems eventually.
The femur head implant includes an oblique neck with a ball support end and a lower neck end. A hip joint ball is attached to the ball support end of the oblique neck. A femur head hollow portion has a hollow portion upper end that is integral with the lower neck end of the oblique neck, and a hollow portion lower end. A tubular shell has a tubular shell upper end integral with the hollow portion lower end. A generally cylindrical passage through the tubular shell, has a cylindrical passage diameter, a femur shaft axis coaxial with the generally cylindrical passage, and a tubular shell lower end. A shell slot in the tubular shell extends from the tubular shell lower end, through the tubular shell upper end, and into the femur head hollow portion. A first clamp flange is integral with the tubular shell on a first side of the shell slot. A second clamp flange is integral with the tubular shell on a second side of the shell slot. A plurality of threaded bores through the second clamp flange are each in axial alignment with one of a plurality of bores through the first clamp flange. A plurality of screws, each of which passes through one of the plurality of bores through the first clamp flange, screw into one of the plurality of threaded bores through the second clamp flange. Tightening of the plurality of screws reduces the cylindrical passage diameter and clamps the femur head implant to a femur shaft received in the generally cylindrical passage. Clamping the femur head implant to the femur shaft fixes the femur head relative to the femur shaft.